


Sweet Fangs

by aheartbeatlikehurricanes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Vampire and Ghoul au, i guess, is this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheartbeatlikehurricanes/pseuds/aheartbeatlikehurricanes
Summary: I may or may not have come up with this weird AU in which Levi is an old af vampire and Eren is his new ghoul.
“Oh come on, Levi.  You’re how old?  Ancient?  Don’t look at me like that you’ve literally said that to me before.  And you’ve never even once slept in a coffin?  What kind of vampire are you?





	

“I’m not sleeping in that.”

“Yes you are.”

“No.” 

“Oh come _on,_ Levi.  You’re how old?  Ancient?  Don’t look at me like that you’ve literally said that to me before.  And you’ve never even once slept in a coffin?  What kind of vampire are you?” 

Levi sighed and began to rub at his temples, “The kind that doesn’t do shady shit like sleep in coffins. How did I get stuck with you again?” 

Eren raised an eyebrow and leaned against the coffin situated so nicely on the table behind him, “Because I’m a hot piece of ass and you wanted to stay with me forever and ever and you’re dumb.” 

“You’re supposed to fear me, you know.” 

“I would if I didn’t know you so well.  So up. Into the coffin we go.” 

It was true.  Eren did know him quite well, better than anyone else had known him in a very long time. 

Eren’s family had been running a funeral parlor for as long as Levi had known them and he had known them a while considering he had watched Grisha’s grandmother grow up.  

He had come in one day looking for work – because undead or not, he had bills to pay - and hoping that maybe if he couldn’t fit in so well with the living in this time period, maybe he would fare better with the dead. 

Levi had been hired on the spot because they needed help and, let’s face it, who wants to work in a funeral parlor? 

He had been working as an “errand boy” for months – he hated when people called him ‘boy’.  Did they know how _old_ he was? – when Eren finally strolled through the front door of the building and into Levi’s life.  He had wanted to earn some money by working with his parents over the summer, and while it was an interesting job, it wasn’t the liveliest. 

They kind of hated each other at first, but after their tempers cooled, they began to grow close.  After a several months and a few nights in which Eren had dragged him out to “hang out” with him, the kid would tell him anything and everything while Levi would actually tell Eren pieces of information about himself that no one else knew. No one still alive anyway. 

A year later, and the kid was somehow drinking his blood and, much to Levi’s chagrin, becoming a ghoul. 

A few years had passed since then, but Levi could still recall the way Eren’s warm ocean eyes had bubbled into red, his tan skin turned pale and almost morphing into grey, his teeth sharpened to points inside his barely open mouth.  That mouth had been stained with blood, his _blood_ , and yet had been begging for Levi’s kisses and he couldn’t stop himself and the kid from sinking deeper into whatever sin they were committing.

Eren had been gorgeous before, his little golden ray of sunshine, but death had painted him in dark, shimmering shades of blue and black.  Even then, he was still Levi’s shining ball of light, his servant, his burden, his curse, his master, and his beloved all rolled into one energetic ghoul.

Levi, realizing that he had been zoned out for a while, snapped back into the present and glared at Eren for a moment, “Where is the dead man who was supposed to be in there?  Do your parents even know we have come for a ‘visit’?”

He knew the _visits_ with Eren’s parents had to stop, but he couldn’t help but spoil him.  Levi would do nearly anything to see the bright smile, now accented with sharp teeth, cross his face.  

Eren would have to stage his death at some point.  They would be distraught, but sorrow would probably be better than the alternative.  Levi couldn’t stand to watch his heart be heartbroken by their reactions if his parents ever found out that he literally ate people.

But that was a story for a different time and a different place.  

The little shit that Levi was trying so hard to protect averted his gaze and started toeing at the carpet, “I was hungry.” 

Levi sighed again and walked over to put his hands on Eren’s face, “I’m sure you were.  You haven’t eaten in a while, have you?” 

Eren tugged on Levi’s shirt, “I was trying to be good.” 

Levi’s lips twitched, “I know, and I’m very proud of you.  I suppose you did your research like you always do?” 

Eren nodded, then looked up and grinned evilly at Levi.

He didn’t like that look, “What are you-“ 

He had forgotten how _strong_ Eren had become.  

Levi could barely struggle as he was lifted up and placed gently inside the padded coffin. 

“Now, how does that feel, old man?” 

“Feels like I should be kicking your ass.”  Levi nipped at Eren’s hand in retaliation as he pulled away, but made no move to rise from the surprisingly comfortable bed he had been thrown into. 

“Nice huh?  Any room for me in there?” Eren grinned down at him, flashing his pointed canines, and placed both hands on the edge of the coffin, ready to haul himself inside.

Levi spread out as wide as he could in the very limited space, making Eren frown, “No.” 

“What?  I have to force you in there and now you don’t want to share?  How rude.” Eren pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and widening his huge, too expressive eyes.  Levi could practically see him contemplating if he could get away with dumping him out of the coffin. 

“I’m sleeping in here, just as my princess asked.” 

Eren crossed his arms and snorted, “You’re the one being a princess right now.” 

“Your princess.” 

Eren snorted and rolled his eyes so hard Levi was worried that they may actually pop out of his skull, “More like ancient king.” 

Levi threw one arm behind his head and crossed hiss ankles, “Nevertheless,” he grinned, “still yours.” 

“Yeah,” Eren laughed as he leaned down to kiss his vampire, “still mine.” 


End file.
